


Danger

by Candy_Coated_Antlers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, and then i rolled with it, honestly no clue what i did here, idek how some of this connects, if you know then pray tell, it took 2 hours to come up with a vague idea for the prompt, why are the pet shop boys featuring?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Coated_Antlers/pseuds/Candy_Coated_Antlers
Summary: Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm @@candy-coated-antlers





	Danger

* * *

Gabriel stirred his coffee, frowning at the books and papers littering the library table. The yellow lights illuminated the dust in the air around him, the same dusty air he’d been breathing for the past 12 millennia.

Well, for what _felt_ like 12 mellennia. The only thing left to remind him that he hadn’t even hit the 24 hour mark was the steady pace of the music pouring out of his phone; 117 songs so far, just short of a 6 hour translating spree. He was practically choking on his boredom.

He brought the coffee to his lips, The Pet Shop Boys cantillating through the speaker as he tried to count the dust.

One, two, three, four-

_Everything I've ever done,_

-five, six, seven-

_Everything I'll ever do,_

-eight, ten, thirteen, fifteen-

_Every place I've ever been,_

-seventeen, twenty one-

_Everywhere I'm going to,_

And just like that, the dust was gone. In fact, everything was gone, everything except for the blinding darkness.

Gabriel blinked, and suddenly his world lit up again, but the dusty yellow light was nothing but a memory. Now the walls shone a deep red, the bunker alarm clashing inelegantly with the quiet music.

_Father forgive me, I tried not to do it,_

He reached for his angel blade, heart thudding in his chest. He could remember the last time he saw the bunker illuminated with this color, remembered the danger it forewarned. It had only taken minutes for Asmodeus to bust in, demons trailing at his heels. He wondered how long it would take this time.

_Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it,_

Footsteps, then a touch at his shoulder. Gabriel yelped and spun around, angel blade nearly missing Sam's outstretched arm.

"What's going on?"

_Father you fought me,_

"I- I don't know." Gabriel stammered. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but he flinched back at the sudden slamming at the door.

_So I look back upon my life,_

"Is it-" Gabriel's voice was cut off by another loud bang, jolting his adrenaline into chaos.

_Forever with a sense of shame,_

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it sounds pretty pissed."

_I've always been the one to blame._

Gabriel swallowed, "Sam, if that's what I think it is…"

"It's not."

Scratching this time, accompanied by the sound of metal being pried apart.

_For everything I long to do,_

"We're screwed."

"We're fine." Gabriel could hear panic ringing in Sam's voice, he wondered if he sounded that way too.

_No matter when or where or who,_

"We're alone. What are the chances we'll win this alone?"

The creak of metal, then another bang.

"We've faced impossible odds before."

_Has one thing in common too,_

"I might never see you again." Gabriel muttered, fear and grief rising in his throat, threatening nausea.

_It's a, It's a,_

"Look at me." Sam pulled Gabriel around to face him, "we're making it out of here."

"But what if we don't?"

_It's a sin,_

Sam pulled Gabriel close, leaning down to press their lips together, rushed and messy and fearful. He pulled away barely a second later.

"We have to."

_It's a sin,_

A final bang and the clatter of the metal door falling to the ground. Gabriel gripped his blade, facing danger with Sam at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm @@candy-coated-antlers


End file.
